A Little DItty From The Gutter
by jj addict
Summary: JJ Fluff Just having some fun. For my FF friends.
1. Default Chapter

A Mindless Ditty From The Gutter  
  
Lorelai wandered down the street toward the diner. It was a hot, humid, late summer day...perfect for doing nothing and drinking something cold and sweet while you did exactly that....nothing. It was so hot, she had hardly bothered with clothes She'd pulled on her shortest shorts, a tiny tank top, her barest sandals, and grabbed some sunscreen and a towel. She had every intention of luring Luke down to the lake.  
  
She approached the diner and noticed no one around but Luke. That's exactly how she wanted it, Luke alone in the diner, with no excuses for taking a couple hours off. He looked up and smiled as she walked through the door. She was so beautiful to him. They had been dating for weeks now and everyday it just got better and better. This was one hot summer that was just getting hotter and hotter.  
  
"Hey, there, kind of quiet around here this afternoon."  
  
"Hey, yourself." Luke looked her up and down. "Lorelai, I know it's hot out but didn't you forget something....like your clothes?"  
  
"It's too hot for clothes....its too hot for anything."  
  
"Yeah, the town must agree with you. I bet I don't see another customer until dinner."  
  
"Exactly, my thoughts. " Luke knew he was in trouble....she was practically leering at him.  
  
"So, I thought I could talk you into a little trip to the lake. A little swim?"  
  
"Lorelai, every kid in town will be there. It will be noisy, and crowded....why don't we just go upstairs....."  
  
"No way buddy, I want to swim. Plunge into cold deep water and enjoy the flow of the waves over me.....feel the shock of the cold water on my hot body...."  
  
Luke was starting to get a little hot himself, even thought the diner had seemed very cold just a few minutes ago. She had that affect on him these days.  
  
"Enough Lorelai, I know what you are doing. You want me to go and you're trying to tempt me into it with sexual innuendo."  
  
"Wow, Luke, I didn't know I was that bright. I just want to go for a swim and I'd like some company."  
  
"Yeah, right. What the hell....I know a place....down by the lake...that I bet the kids haven't discovered yet."  
  
"Reeeally?"  
  
He loved it when she drew her words out like that. She was the only one he knew that could make any word seem dirty. Not that he was complaining. They had decided to take the sex thing slowly, but he hadn't stopped them from trying about everything else in the book. And Lorelai's book was extensive.  
  
"Let me change......"  
  
"Can I watch?"  
  
"That's 'may I' and the answer is 'no' or we will never get out of here."  
  
Luke chuckled and started upstairs.  
  
"Did you bring a blanket?"  
  
"Nope, forgot that one. I really didn't think you'd be such an easy sell...."  
  
"Thanks.....I always wanted to be known for something....easy sell wasn't one of the choices." At this point, he was yelling down the stairs.  
  
"Need any help up there.....men's clothes can sometimes be complicated."  
  
"Yeah, right. No I'll be right down. Why don't you grab us some drinks and ..."  
  
He reappeared in his trunks and a tank, exposing those arms and his great legs. Somehow he had developed a fabulous tan, she wasn't sure when he had the time. He was always in the diner. And the tattoo.....ahhhhh  
  
"Hey, Luke, think I should get a tattoo?"  
  
"No way. Scar your body for life...."  
  
"Hey, you have one."  
  
"Because I was once young and very stupid."  
  
"But its sexy......"  
  
"No, Lorelai....no woman of mine...."  
  
"What? I can't believe you just said that."  
  
"Are we going to stand here and argue about tattoos or go to the lake?"  
  
"Go to the lake. We can argue during the drive."  
  
Luke shook his head, knowing that's exactly how the drive would go.  
  
Lorelai screamed when she sat in the truck seat. "Hot, hot, hot."  
  
"Yeah, well, if you had some clothes on you wouldn't even notice."  
  
"Since when have you liked me with clothes on?"  
  
Luke laughed, and added. "Never!"  
  
During the drive to the lake, Lorelai thought of a dozen reasons why she should get a tattoo. Luke turned the radio on and concentrated on the road. He turned down some little dirt road that she had never noticed before....it was bumpy and over grown with weeds but they ended up at a part of the lake she had never seen before. Someone had dumped some sand and made a little private beach. There were weeping willow trees and wild flowers, and not another soul in sight.  
  
"Wow, Luke this is great. Is this where you bring all your tattoo-free women?"  
  
""Actually, this is where I bring the tattooed ones."  
  
"Ah, the seduction scene.....are you going to seduce me?....there's no one around to hear my screams." She giggled thinking that this might just be the perfect place.  
  
She smacked him and jumped out of the truck. He grabbed the blanket out of the truck and spread it on the beach. She threw down the cooler with the drinks and immediately pulled her shirt and shorts off. Luke watched and admired.....why had he taken so long to figure out she was the one for him.....  
  
She headed toward the water as he watched. She looked back and shouted, "Come on....this is no time to be shy."  
  
"Shy? After last night, you think I'm shy?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, How could I forget last night?"  
  
"I'm just admiring the view."  
  
"It is beautiful here."  
  
"Yep, sure is." He chuckled when she finally picked up on his meaning.  
  
OK, this is a quick little story that I won't drag on. You asked for it....you know where I live. Please don't review for grammar or punctuation....just for the 'quality' of the story. Yeah, right!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Luke spread the blanket under the trees and walked out to the waters edge to join Lorelai. When he put his hand on the small of her back, she shivered. But she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were so hot for a swim. What happened?"  
  
"The water is freezing."  
  
"It's the end of the summer. The water can't be that cold." He picked her up and carried her out a way and threw her in. When she resurfaced, her long hair was streaming down her back, and Luke was admiring the effect the water had had on her body. "See not cold at all. You just needed a little nudge."  
  
"Funny, buster. Take a good, long look, because that's about as close as you are going to get today."  
  
Luke laughed, knowing that wasn't true. "So, this bathing suit? You couldn't afford the big girls size?"  
  
"I'll have you know this is a designer suit and I got it for fifty bucks, fifty percent off."  
  
"Fifty dollars? Man, am I in the wrong business. You know, it looks like dental floss and a couple of knee patches. I bet for fifty bucks, you could make about thirty of them."  
  
"You are the funny man today. So, you don't like it?"  
  
"Didn't say that. Just leaves little to the imagination....."  
  
"You've seen it all before, big guy."  
  
"I have. But that doesn't mean every other guy has to."  
  
"Ohhh, I love jealous Luke."  
  
"You know, some one could have that off in about three seconds."  
  
"And I didn't wear my watch," Lorelai goaded.  
  
Luke worked his way over to her and took her in his arms. She pretended to struggle, but she was soon kissing him deeply. She barely noticed when with one swift pull, her top fell on the water. He quickly cupped her breasts with his hands and she sweetly murmured....."You're pretty quick, for an old guy."  
  
"Old, huh?"  
  
He embraced her and kissed her until she was breathless and then he picked her up and threw her back in the water.  
  
Luke teased, "The old guy thought you needed some cooling off."  
  
"Come here, old guy."  
  
Luke swam over to her and she put her arms around his neck. They kissed and let there hands freely roam over each others bodies. Being submerged in water, gave this little exchange a wonderful new feeling. Luke had large hands and her breasts filled them nicely. He couldn't help but wonder where else the fit might be perfect.  
  
Lorelai pushed him away and walked to the sandy shore. Luke followed, a little reluctant to get out of the water just now. Her effect on him still obvious. He watched her grab a towel and start to dry off. She was topless, and sexy as hell. He couldn't resist any longer. He grabbed the towel and dried her off himself. She smiled sweetly at him and with her eyes, dared him to do more.  
  
"So, Lorelai, admit it. You just brought me out here to have your way with me."  
  
"Uhh, who's almost naked here?"  
  
"One more little pull and you would be."  
  
"Yep, just one little pull." She teased.  
  
Luke pulled her close and kissed her deeply. His tongue parted her lips as his hands fell back down to her breasts. They were still cold from the water, her nipples still erect from arousal. His was still very firm himself. Luke crushed his body into hers and pulled that last tie. The bottom of her bikini fell to the ground and Luke ran his hands further down to caress her backside. Lorelai, liking this game, slowly moved her hands down his back and down the back of his trunks. She cupped his firm checks with her hands and ground into him. They both knew were this was going........  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Luke took Lorelai's hand and led her to the grove of weeping willows. She saw that he had spread the blanket under the trees. It was totally hidden by the long swaying branches of the willows. They formed a 'mosquito netting' type of cover, blocking the world away. The only sounds Lorelai could hear was that of the birds, the wind rustling threw the branches, and their own heavy breathing. Luke gently pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. His bent his head and kissed her softly, gently caressing her back and working his lips down her throat. Lorelai slowly slipped his trunks off and intent on what he was doing, he only noticed when his body suddenly felt free. He crushed her to him, pressing their bodies tightly together. Their hands roamed wildly and freely, and finally Luke lowered her to the blanket.  
  
Their bodies molded together so effortlessly. It was like they had been created for just this time. Luke hovered over her, slowly lowering his weight on her. She could tell he was concerned that he might be too heavy. She let him know that she was willing and anxious for what they were about to do. Her hair had started to dry in dark curls, wild like the flowers that were all around them Luke reached over to pick one and tucked it in her waves.. She looked so young, so innocent, but the way she was making him feel was any thing but innocent.  
  
She smiled up at him....the flower....the flower showed her that he wasn't in this for the moment, but more like a lifetime. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, returning every emotion he was giving to her.  
  
Luke gently entered her, and they moved slowly and gently together. Their breathing was heavy and simple words of love and lust were spoken.....quietly they moved together. With the singing birds in the background, the only other sounds were that of the slapping of their in and out motions, and their low moans.....  
  
Just when Lorelai thought she couldn't stand another second of this gentle giant making love to her, Luke turned into a mighty warrior chief. He lost all of the slow, gentle controlled movements, and turned into an uncontrollable lion......wanting to spread his seed to continue the circle of life. When Luke finally exploded deep within her, Lorelai had lost all control herself. They came together with fierce animal energy. It seemed to last an eternity, but is still wasn't long enough. Afterwards, they both lay in stunned silence, pleasurable stunned silence. She knew she could never get enough of him......he knew he would never get enough of her.  
  
Luke rolled off of her and she laid her head on his chest. Lorelai draped her leg over his thigh, spreading the fruits of their labor. Running her fingers through the hair on his heaving chest, she waited for their breathing to slow down and their hearts to stop racing.  
  
She was gently stroking his chest when she thought she heard a little laugh.  
  
"Strange reaction to darn near the end of the world." Lorelai whispered.  
  
"Sorry, but I was just thinking......thinking that I had finally found a way to render Lorelai Gilmore totally speechless. Not an easy feat."  
  
Lorelai laughed and rolled over on top of him and started the whole process again. This time rendering the mighty warrior totally speechless himself.  
  
OK, you asked-- you received. Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
